


Ice-cream Time

by Krupka123



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Aziraphale's Bookshop, Aziraphale's diary, Fluff, Just our morons again, M/M, The swap bodies part, contain spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-18 06:45:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19329256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krupka123/pseuds/Krupka123
Summary: There was his feather, so of course he was curious.





	Ice-cream Time

**Author's Note:**

> Just another silly thing I had in my mind. It's based on the show and I personaly love that body swap thing.
> 
> Thanks

Crowley was walking around Aziraphale’s bookshop, already disguised as the angel, looking sharply if everything was in its place. He knew every book, he had seen them many times, and he was known by his sense of order, so it was only natural that he scanned the shop in case there was something missing.

There was not.

However, there were some new books.

Apart from the book series from someone called Richmal Crompton, on the table there was also a small wooden book. 

Now Crowley was known by not sticking his nose into the things that were not his business, but when he looked properly, he saw a familiar black feather peeping out from that book.

It was his feather.

Interested, he made a few steps and took the book into his hands. The book was really old and fragile, but Crowley was careful. He opened the book and there was an entry written in ink, probably by that feather. He put the feather down to see.

It was Aziraphale’s diary. 

Again, Crowley was never the type to read someone’s diary.

Only if the first sentence he saw wasn’t ‘I saw Crowley today.’

**41 AD**

_I saw Crowley today._

_I was in Rome, when we met in a local establishment. It was a coincidence, but somehow, I was pleased that I saw him. Now of course, he is a demon, and I am an angel, but he is also the only other being like me on Earth I personally know, so that would explain why I felt so pleased._

_I invited him to dinner and we had a lovely day together. It was quite nice. Now I hope to see him again. He is, after all, a very good company._

Crowley smiled. He remembered that night. Aziraphale ate many oysters, and even he tasted some. Not his cup of tea, but at least he made the angel happy. And Aziraphale looked so pretty when he beamed with happiness. 

The demon turned some pages and then he saw his name again.

**1793**

_He saved me._

_I...don’t know what to think about it, but he saved me today. Those feelings I had when I heard him talking behind my back while he stopped time around us...I am unable to describe them._

_That is a lie._

_I know exactly what those feelings are._

_But they are wrong. There is no way I would ever admitted them. Not to me and certainly not to him._

_But he looked so...beautiful. And he saved me._

_...why must Crowley did that to me?_

The demon’s eyes widen suddenly and he almost stopped breathing. Could it...Does it...What? 

He eagerly but carefully turned those pages again.

**1862**

_He wanted a holy water from me._

_Does that mean he wants to…_

_No._

_No, he does not._

_I know he helped me in the past a lot and I owe him, but not the holy water._

_Dear God, not that._

And the next one.

**1941**

_I cannot lie to myself anymore._

_I must admit what I feel._

_He saved me again, he was there when I needed and I…_

_I am in love with him._

_I am in love with the demon._

_I am in love with Crowley._

Crowley stared. He froze in place and just...stared. 

So it is true. The angel loves him. 

He wanted to scream and laugh and be mad and happy, but instead, he turned those pages on the last two entries.

**2019 (1)**

_I told him it’s over._

_I told him we are not friends._

_I told him I don’t like him._

_I am a liar._

_I am a coward._

_I deserve to die in a war._

_I really do._

**2019 (2)**

_The stars shine brightly in the sky._

_But the most bright star shine only for me._

_His name is Crowley._

_He is gentle, he is kind, and he is beautiful._

_He is the best demon I ever met._

_And I-_

“-love him.” the voice behind Crowley's back said. He turned around to see himself. Well not himself, but Aziraphale disguised as him. 

He smiled nervously and put his hands behind him, as he usually did. 

“Aziraphale...I am-I am sorry, I shouldn’t-"

“It’s okay. I wanted you to find it.” the demon closed the book and gently put it back at the table.

“But...why?”

“I am tired of this stupid game we play.” the angel took a step closer to Crowley.

“I can’t lie to you anymore.” and another step.

“And I wanted to know…” and another.

“...are your feelings the same as mine?” now he was standing right in front of Crowley, and the demon smiled gently.

“You know they are, angel.”

“Yes?”

“Hell yeah.” Aziraphale couldn’t hold himself back anymore. He leaned in and kissed the demon with a soft kiss on his lips. It was just an innocent kiss, but it was enough for the demon to almost lost his ability to be disguised and turned into his own self.

Almost.

Crowley felt dizzy. week in his knees. He wanted to say something neat or clever. Instead he said:

"They could watch us."

"I made sure they didn't." 

"I…"

"Shush, we can talk later. We are almost out of time. But I hope that our plan will work because-" suddenly, the angel changed his pose and tried to look cool.

"Ice-cream, angel?" Crowley put his hands behind him and smiled a little.

"Well of course, thank you."

They walked out from the bookstore and glanced at each other.

They really hoped the prophecy would help them, because there was a lot to talk about.

But that was for later.

Now was the ice-cream time.


End file.
